<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>laundry by tastycornflake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641347">laundry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastycornflake/pseuds/tastycornflake'>tastycornflake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastycornflake/pseuds/tastycornflake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt list: "I’m sorry you caught me moving your clothes out of the dryer but in my defense I’ve been waiting for one to open up for about an hour now"</p><p>Yamaguchi is a tired first year who just wants to get his laundry done. It's not his fault that someone left their clothes unattended in one of the only available dryers, and it's not his fault his patience is running out. University AU meet-cute!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>laundry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer I wrote this back when I was like 16 and hadn't lived in any dorms yet. yamaguchi thinks tsukki is cool but tsukki actually has no social skills bc neither did 16-year old me writing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi shifted his weight from one foot to the other. His hamper of freshly washed clothes, smelling of lemon detergent, sat at his feet as he scanned the communal laundry room for an open dryer yet again. It had been almost an hour since his clothes finished washing, but at this rate, they were doomed to dry wrinkled - all because not even a single dryer was unoccupied. Half of the university dryers provided for his dorm were under maintenance and clearly labeled with the words "OUT OF ORDER" in bolded text. Yamaguchi sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Briefly, his eyes wandered to the clock hanging at the end of the room before settling back onto the dryer approximately two metres away from where he stood. About twenty minutes ago, that particular dryer had finished its job and stopped churning. However, it remained filled with clothes. Nice, dry clothes. Yamaguchi's patience was running thin, especially since he had neglected to charge his phone or bring the novel he wanted to finish with him to the laundry room. On top of that, it was a Wednesday, which meant he had an 8:30 AM class the next morning. He was tired just thinking about it. All he wanted was to get his laundry done so he could return to his dorm and hopefully treat himself to hot chocolate, study, and then sleep. Nobody was paying any attention to Yamaguchi or the dryer, and Yamaguchi felt his fingers twitch.</p><p> </p><p>It wouldn't be weird if he just moved the clothes out of the dryer and used it himself, right? It wasn't like he had any ill intentions. Besides, their owner had been gone for quite a while now. If they had fallen asleep or merely forgotten, why should Yamaguchi have to suffer the consequences of their carelessness?</p><p> </p><p>Okay, he decided. I'm going to move their clothes and use the dryer. Act natural.</p><p> </p><p>Mechanically, Yamaguchi went through the motions, taking extra care as he handled the stranger's clothes. Ruining any article of clothing would likely lead to a confrontation, debt, and guilt, and Yamaguchi didn't have the resources to spare. As he moved them, he noted that most of the simple, but good quality, clothes seemed like they could fit Yamaguchi himself. Whoever the stranger was, they were undoubtedly male. Once he'd emptied the dryer and refilled it with his clothes, Yamaguchi only hesitated slightly before transferring the dried garments into his now-empty hamper. He'd probably leave before their owner came back, so Yamaguchi reasoned that he could return them to the dryer once he finished. No one would be any the wiser.</p><p> </p><p>After paying and punching a few buttons, the dryer chugged back into action. Yamaguchi relaxed against the machine for a few minutes, but he soon became distracted by the nervous energy buzzing beneath his skin. Waiting for the washing machine, and then for an available dryer, with nothing physical to do was taking its toll. He needed a distraction. Yamaguchi cast a sidelong glance toward his hamper, now filled with a stranger's clothes. What kind of person were they? Yamaguchi's fingers twitched again. Were they a first-year, like him, or older? What major? Absentmindedly, Yamaguchi reached for a T-shirt at the top of the pile. Did they play any sports? He fiddled with a sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe they played volleyball. Humming lightly to himself, Yamaguchi picked up a pair of athletic shorts and shook them out. He folded them. If they played volleyball, what position? Yamaguchi set aside the shorts and reached for a pair of sleek grey pants. They were tall, so maybe a middle blocker. He folded the pants and set them on top of the shorts. Next up was a navy-blue T-shirt with a single yellow star on the left. Yamaguchi folded that too, then continued onto a thin sweater.</p><p> </p><p>It was as Yamaguchi reached for another article of clothing that he finally noticed the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. Between his own humming and that of the dryer, he hadn't heard anything until the person was slowing down to a stop, not too far from his left. With another T-shirt in his hands, Yamaguchi looked up to see a slightly out-of-breath male. A tall, blond, intimidating male, who was alternating his gaze between Yamaguchi, the T-shirt, and the stack of folded clothes. A few seconds of silence stretched on until the realization hit Yamaguchi. He dropped the shirt.</p><p> </p><p>The stranger watched the shirt flop onto the edge of Yamaguchi's hamper before it slipped back into the basket.</p><p> </p><p>"Um," Yamaguchi began, flailing his arms around. "I," he tried, choked, and failed. "The dryer, I didn't, but an hour, and nobody came, I'm sorry," Yamaguchi wheezed out. He received a raised eyebrow in response.</p><p> </p><p>"Those," the stranger spoke, pointing at Yamaguchi's hamper. "Are my clothes." His tone left no room for denial.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Yamaguchi squeaked back.</p><p> </p><p>The stranger let out a fluttering sort of sigh and brought his hands together in front of his body, where he began to fiddle with them. It suddenly occurred to Yamaguchi that the standoffish-looking person standing in front of him might not know what to do, either. Comforted by that thought, Yamaguchi found his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you... Do you want them back, now?" Seeing the beginnings of a smirk cross the stranger's features, Yamaguchi flailed his arms around again. "I mean, of course you do, I meant, sorry for touching them, but I swear I didn't do anything weird, it's just that, this was the only dryer, and it had already been an hour, sorry for touching your clothes pleasedon'thurtme!" Yamaguchi squeezed his eyes shut and shrunk into himself at the end of his spiel.</p><p> </p><p>"Pathetic," the stranger scoffed quietly. Yamaguchi jerked his head up to lock his watery eyes with the stranger, who hastily adjusted his glasses and glanced somewhere to his right. "I figured," he said, louder this time. "You didn't have to explain. Annoying."</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi looked down. He could feel the embarrassment crawling beneath his skin. "S-sorry," Yamaguchi mumbled. Briefly, he wondered if he could get away with opening the dryer mid-cycle and making a mad dash out of the room with his clothes, never to return. Was it even possible to open a dryer mid-cycle?</p><p> </p><p>"Ahem." The stranger cleared his throat to get Yamaguchi's attention. Hesitantly, Yamaguchi made eye contact with the stranger again, who fidgeted with the white headphones around his neck before speaking. "I didn't bring anything to carry my clothes with."</p><p> </p><p>"O-Oh," Yamaguchi stuttered intelligently. This stranger was intimidating, and Yamaguchi's brain was having difficulty catching up. Partly because he was scary, but also because he was so cool. Like, look at those headphones. They looked fairly expensive. And, and, look at his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Mind if I borrow your basket? Seeing as how my clothes are already in it," he continued. A hint of amusement was audible in his tone. "So nicely folded, too. I'm Tsukishima Kei, by the way. First year, third floor."</p><p> </p><p>"O-Oh," Yamaguchi stuttered again. "Yeah, sure! That's fine, go right ahead, I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi, first year, fifth floor," he rambled, then paused. "Um, you're not mad?"</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima stopped in front of Yamaguchi to pick up the hamper. "If you're talking about my face, no, I'm not. That's just my resting face," he answered. "Why, should I be mad?"</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi scratched the back of his head with one hand. "I dunno, I figured most people wouldn't appreciate some random person handling their clothes, or something." He huffs out a short laugh. "And, uh, the folding. It was a little weird of me to do."</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose. I'm more or less thankful that my clothes are clean and still intact, so I don't see any point in getting angry," Tsukishima replied, hamper on his hip. "It's my fault for monopolizing the dryer, anyway. Had to go deal with my friends being idiots. How much time before that cycle's finished?" Tsukishima asked, nodding at the dryer.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm... Probably about twenty minutes."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I'll be back before then. Wouldn't want to make you wait anymore," Tsukishima said nonchalantly. He walked a few steps, then turned his head to glance at Yamaguchi over his shoulder. "Want... want me to make it up to you sometime?"</p><p> </p><p>Meeting Tsukishima's gaze with slightly widened eyes, Yamaguchi titled his head to the side. "Make it up to me?" he questioned. His heartbeat sped up. "How?"</p><p> </p><p>"For example," Tsukishima flicked his eyes away from Yamaguchi's and hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "Coffee, and a phone number." He looked back at Yamaguchi, then away again.</p><p> </p><p>Outwardly, Yamaguchi was gaping like a fish. Inwardly, he was too busy wrestling with the spark of excitement dancing in his chest to respond. Formulating words was hard.</p><p> </p><p>The dryer whirred in the background as the silence stretched on. Tsukishima, hearing no reply, turned to go.</p><p> </p><p>"See you later, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi finally called out.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima stumbled over his feet, catching himself on the doorframe. Without turning around, he raised a hand in acknowledgment, then swiftly disappeared into the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi beamed wide.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>psst tsukki's idiot friends are kuroo and bokuto</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>